One Of Those Days
by Warpeday
Summary: Their kind are feared and hated throughout the world, but at school they're just the local teenage dirtbags. Take a closer look into the lives of the Brotherhood of Mutants, see the people behind the name. Chap-It's saturday morning shopping with the boys
1. Teenage Dirtbag

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho-  
  
Oh my, it's my second Evo fanfic ever. I wasn't going to post it because it's just a practise story for description and plot building. I don't know what's going to happen, so far I'm just winging it.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own evolution, the comics, the movie or the cartoon. If I did no one would like it, I'm just unlucky like that.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
One Of Those Days  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
It was one of those days, those stinking hot days were the last thing you feel like doing is schoolwork. Normally he would have skipped, but he had to attend a minimum of 3 days a week and so far he'd only been once. He didn't bother with writing notes, the teachers had given up bugging him a long time ago. He shifted slightly on the seat, letting much needed air come between his back and the cheap, plastic seat.  
  
His gaze travelled away from the window and to the face of an elderly lady, who, in his opinion, was wearing too much make-up. She croaked at him, her voice cracked with age and cigarettes, "Pay attention Mr... Alvers." The pause was long enough for her to place a name to his face. He guessed that she had been warned about him, the punk kid with a bad attitude.  
  
His attention wandered back to the open window, the freshmen were out there playing sport. He wondered if Kitty was out there, somewhere on the field with her friends. She was probably hanging out with one of he new X-geeks. A sneer made it's way onto his face, the thought of their rivals bringing disgust into his mind.  
  
The teacher noticed the boy's lack of attention, she had been keeping an eye on him, Principal Kelly had warned her about him. He was one of the delinquents that caused all the trouble in the school, Lance Alvers that was his name.  
  
She wondered what type of mother he had, who in their right mind would let their child out of the house in dirty and ripped clothing. He needed severe discipline, that was the problem now a days, parents were to soft on their children.  
  
The bell rang and the students leapt from their desks, noisily moving out of the classroom. She sighed and packed up her notes before turning to rub of the board. To her surprise there was still a student in the classroom. Alvers sat at his desk, still staring absently out the window, he sat quietly for a while before heaving himself up out of the chair.  
  
He took a few seconds to tug at his vest and run his hand through his untameable hair, before turning and casually strolling towards the classroom door. Just before he reached the exit another boy stuck his head in through the door, he looked as unkept as Lance, if not more. And the way he spoke made the teacher cringe inwardly.  
  
" Yo, Lance why'a takin' so long. Petey's getting sick of waitin' for ya" Lance shrugged his shoulders before flicking the boy lightly on the side of the head. She could her the boy complaining as they walked further down the hall. "Oi, what is it? Pick on Toad day?"  
  
She shook her head, the children these days had no idea of how easy they had it. In her day they had to work for everything they got. She bet that those two boys had everything they wanted plus a little extra on the side. They didn't understand what it was like not to have luxuries, so ungrateful.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Lance strode through the corridors, the glare on his face was enough to make the other students scatter when he came close. Todd fighting his way through the crowded corridor, neither tough nor tall enough to make the crowds part.  
  
Todd wasn't watching where he was going, instead he was focused on undoing his satchel. He walked straight into the back of another student. Lance groaned, of all the people to walk into Todd had to choose Tom, Duncan's little brother.  
  
Tom turned around quickly, the friendly look on his face turning to one of disgust. "Tolensky, watch where you're going, or do you want me to tech you a lesson-" he cut off mid sentence, his eyes widening at the sight of Lance's glare. Like most of his crowd, Tom knew not to piss Lance off and if that meant letting Tolensky go without a beating, he would do it.  
  
Lance reached down and grabbed the back of Todd's T-shirt before roughly jerking him to his feet. Todd glared at Tom's back for a few seconds until he remembered what was so important in his satchel. He dug around, ignoring the few stray pieces of paper that fell out, he fished out a crumpled piece of paper. It was a homework assignment, an in-depth assessment of your family. Lance glanced at it, not understanding the importance of the sheet. Todd was looking at him expectantly so he asked, "what do you want me to do?", Todd looked up and replied, "it says interview you family, I need to interview you."  
  
Lance's tough glare faltered for a second, family? Todd thought that he was family? He knew the little guy looked up to him, but he never thought that his admiration went that far. He wasn't quite sure what to do, he'd wait until the got back to the house until he told Todd that he wasn't family. . Maybe he could convince Fred to do the interview instead, they were better friends than him and Todd.  
  
They stepped out through the front doors, squinting at the harsh change in lighting. Lance scanned the parking lot for his jeep, he really hoped that Pietro had decided to run home, if Fred was going home too the car would be squashy. He spotted the jeep in a far corner of the parking lot, right next to the bunch of preps that made up the X-men.  
  
As they walked closer to the car the excited chatter slowed, before coming to a stop as they walked past. Lance was aware of the dirty looks that he was getting, normally he would have stopped and annoyed them that little bit extra, but it wasn't worth his time, Kitty wasn't there.  
  
He opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, motioning to Todd to get in. He was supposed to stop off outside the school and check if Fred was coming home. He went to close the door, before noticing a hand holding it open. He followed the blue jumper that was attached to it until he came to a familiar pair of sunglasses.  
  
" What do you want Summer's, cause I want you to let go."  
  
Scott had the same irritated look on his face that he had every time he dealt with Lance. He always managed to look like some long-suffering martyr. Scott frowned at him before saying, "Where are you going Alver's, you do know its only 3rd period. You wouldn't be thinking of skipping, would you?"  
  
Lance snarled, that self-righteous prick. He didn't need to listen to Summer's preaching any more than he needed to go to school. Lance slammed the door violently and did a sharp u-turn before calling out to Scott. "Eat my dirt Summer's", then, as the saying goes, he put the pedal to the metal.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Fred was waiting outside, right next to the flagpole. He seemed glad to see the jeep, well at least that's what Todd thought. The jeep buckled under the weight, the body of the car sinking alarmingly against the wheels. They were lucky that Lance's jeep was so sturdy, any modern car would have broken under the pressure.  
  
Fred looked over to the front seat to where his smaller friend was sitting. "Good day Todd?" the only reply was a small shrug of the shoulder's. He opened his mouth to ask Lance the same question but the words never made it to his mouth. A silver blur announced the arrival of Pietro, well that and the fact that Todd had mysteriously moved to the back seat and the smirking speedster was lounging in the front.  
  
"Where were you, I thought you ran home?" although it sounded like a casual question, those who knew Lance well could detect the little bit of interest lurking underneath. Pietro smiled at him and said, "Nah, I overheard the Geeks talking about some testing Baldy's doing, I didn't want him to get a fix on us. Why, wereya'worried boutme Lance"  
  
They understood what Pietro meant, so far they didn't think Xavier knew where their house was, and really, the idea of him having files on them was just freaky. He probably knew a little more about them than Mystique would have liked, but it was all Rouge's fault she probably spilled every thing she knew about them.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Thanks for reading, please review and your suggestions are taken seriously.  
  
BTW- There is no character named Tom in the series, I just made him up. There isn't going to be any intentional Lance/Kitty but it might appear in some places. On a last note, if you hadn't guessed yet Baldy is Xavier and the 'Geeks' are the X-men. 


	2. Dancing In The Dark

^ ^ ^ ^ Baby Psycho-  
  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed my first chapter, this second one is dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
A word of warning though, I hardly ever update this quickly I guess its because it's raining and my choices were either writing or homework.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own X-men evolution, though I do own the stray cat that lives with the Brotherhood  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
One of Those Days  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
They drove through the streets, the houses were getting smaller and uglier as they went. They actually lived a far distance away from the school, it was a half-hour drive each morning. Finally Lance took the turn-off that led them to their street.  
  
They pulled up to the double storey house, it was no mansion, definitely not as good as Xavier's place. It was however, a lot nicer than some of their neighbouring houses. At least they bothered to mow the lawn every now and then. Lance parked the car in its usual spot, careful not to hit the stray cat that roamed on their property.  
  
Lance took his time in walking to the front door, the warm sunlight making him sluggish in his actions. He gazed around the yard, the bright green grass, the specks of colour that came from those obnoxious weeds and the garden gnome that they had stolen from the old lady next door. It was all his, well maybe not the gnome.  
  
He paused at the door, for a second he imagined the house after it was fixed up. The yard would have a few trees and the rotted verandah would be replaced with a new platform and a nice seat where he could sit and watch the world fly by. Lance shook his head roughly, the sun was getting to him. The house was fine as it was now, he had a bed, what else did he need.  
  
The inside of the house was much the same as the outside, bare and impersonal. The scant pieces of furniture that they had acquired left the whole place with an empty feeling. Todd was seated Indian style on the couch, totally immersed in some cartoon. The rest of the house was quiet, quite unusual when the other two were somewhere inside.  
  
"Where's Fred?" asked Lance  
  
Todd didn't seem to hear him, if he did there was no sign. Lance waited for a second before getting impatient.  
  
"TODD" he snapped.  
  
Todd looked up at him, surprised that Lance was talking to him. Lance asked his question again, before Todd's attention span wavered in the direction of the TV.  
  
"Todd do you know where Fred and Pietro are?"  
  
Todd shook his head and turned back to his cartoons, then as an afterthought he shoved the cookie tin in Lance's general direction. Lance sighed as he scooped up a handful of choc-chip biscuits, sometimes Todd acted just like a little kid.  
  
He wandered around the house, checking all the regular haunts of Fred, first the kitchen, then the bedrooms but they were all empty. He was about to give up his search when a familiar noise filtered its way down from the attic. Lance thought he was hearing things and was about to dismiss it, but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
He tugged at the fold-down stairs that led up to the attic, they stayed firmly lodged in the ceiling. He pulled harder this time and was rewarded with a centimetre opening. The music got louder, and Lance gave it a final tug this time using his whole body weight.  
  
The stairs swung down, the thump that his footsteps made was drowned out by the noise of a radio. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in the attic, it was full of junk that had lived there longer than he had.  
  
The attic was surprisingly large and he couldn't immediately see where the music was coming from. He ventured deeper into the darkness, he made sure that he tread carefully, the wood could be rotted and any sudden steps could find him falling through the floor.  
  
The dusty piles that were covered with sheets caught his interest, maybe they could come up on the weekend and go through this stuff. There might be something they could sell for some extra cash, god knows they needed it.  
  
The source of the music came into view as he rounded the corner. Pietro was in the middle of a large clearing, boxes had been stacked around it like an arena, on one of these sat Lance's radio.  
  
A flash anger went through his body as he realised that Pietro had taken his radio without asking. The anger melted out of him as he the next song started and Pietro started moving to the beat, just before the lyrics started Fred stepped out of the shadows and tried to copy the smaller boys movement.  
  
Lance watched as Pietro started to dance and as before, Fred copied his moves. He was so ingrossed in the spectacle that he didn't even notice that he had walked into plain view. Pietro froze as he spun round and caught sight of their leader. Fred didn't notice and kept on dancing.  
  
Once the song had finished, Lance clapped in mock applause. The larger mutant turned a bright red and immediately tried to hide in the shadows. Lance raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Pietro.  
  
Pietro grinned and said," I'm teaching Freddy how to dance. School ones on soon and'e wants to take this girl he knows but he doesn't want to embarrass himself", Lance nodded feeling foolish just standing there.  
  
He turned to leave but was broken off by Pietro's quick speech, "Are you going with that X-girl you like?"  
  
Lance shook his head, Kitty didn't want to be seen talking to him. Sure she giggled at him whenever he walked past, but that was because she had a thing for 'bad boys'. In all reality he probably wouldn't go.  
  
"Well you know how to dance, you can help me teach Fred" and before he knew it, Lance found himself in the arena with two expectant gazes on him. He shook his head and tried to leave the arena.  
  
He was halfway across the room when Fred spoke, it was quietly but Lance heard it anyway. "He probably can't dance". Lance turned around, his pride was on line he would show Fred.  
  
The music started and Lance began dancing, at first he was embarrassed but after a while he got into it and started showing off. He was so absorbed in his own world that he hardly noticed when Fred and Pietro joined him in dancing.  
  
The sun caught itself on the frenzied dust particles, the three boys were oblivious to the time. They were enjoying themselves too much to notice that it had been almost an hour since they started dancing.  
  
Todd had crept in, but unlike Lance he had kept to the shadows until he made it next to the radio. He was sitting on top of a cardboard box, his knees huddled to his chest and his feet tapping away with the tunes.  
  
He was only noticed when Fred bent over panting, once he realised that he was caught out he offered them a shrug. Lance was feeling a bit self- conscious, he realised that dancing around in an attic was more than a bit stupid.  
  
He was about to turn off the radio when Todd spoke up, "Yo, I could teach you how to ballroom dance"  
  
Pietro turned to him with a sceptical look on his face, " how do you know ballroom dancing?"  
  
Todd just adjusted with the tuning on the radio until he found some suitable music, then started to waltz with an imaginary partner. Fred found a partner, he grabbed an old brass hat stand and let Todd instruct him.  
  
"1,2,3 1,2,3 1,2,3 ...change"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Only when Lance tripped over an uneven floorboard, did they realise that the sun was setting and the room was cast with shadows. This time when they stopped there was no uncomfortable feeling, somehow things had changed.  
  
They had each walked into the attic as strangers but they were walking out of it as housemates.  
  
Somehow during their hours of dancing a bond had grown between them, it wasn't just that they were mutants, outcasts or that they each had their horror stories to tell. This was a bond that would develop over time into something stronger than friendship.  
  
But that was all in the future, as was troubles they would never of guessed.  
  
They turned off the radio and unplugged it from the wall, Fred picked it up and carried it with him as he carefully climbed down the stairs. Todd yelled out something about dinner before he hopped off into the darkness.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes at the youngest boy's antics before speeding off after him to prepare their dinner, probably some strange concoction of rice and pizza.  
  
Lance was the last on down the attic stairs. He began to fold the ladder up, ready to lock it back into place. There was a shout from downstairs, then a crash. Lance looked at the ladder again, then to the hallway where the shouts were coming from.  
  
With a little noise that was his vocalised form of a shrug, Lance left the staircase open and sauntered off down the hall.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Please?  
  
Thanks to my inspiration, who I caught dancing around the kitchen in their pyjamas this morning. 


	3. Automatic Reactions

Baby Psycho-  
  
I'm sorry, this chapter was supposed to go up sooner but I got caught up in my birthday celebrations. There's a cameo in this, the geek and my friend, Miggie.  
  
Disclaimer- I know I shouldn't lie, but I will. I own it all!!!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The early morning sun shone weakly through the window, chasing it's way over the messy bedroom floor. The only disturbance was the ocassional movement from the bed. Well that was the only disturbance until a silver haired boy snuck in through the open door.  
  
Pietro made his way quietly into Lance's room, he snuck closer and closer until he was only a few centimetres away from the rock tumbler's ear. He looked back at the door were Todd stood, the grin on his face was almost disappearing around the sides of his head.  
  
Todd mimed a countdown and when his last finger dropped, Pietro opened his mouth and shrieked at the top of his voice...straight into Lance's ear. Lance bolted out of bed and landed flat on the floor as he tripped in his blankets.  
  
His sleep hazed vision cleared and he spotted the two idiots in the room. Todd and Pietro were laughing so hard they had tears dripping out of the corner of their eyes. This didn't help Lance's bad mood, so he did the best thing at the time, he charged at them.  
  
Pietro heard the disgruntled boy coming at him and used his powers to disappear from sight. Todd on the other hand, was still looking at the floor holding his stomach in his hands. Pietro laughed happily as Lance tripped again and fell, taking the oblivious Todd down with him.  
  
Lance was furious and the fact that he was laying on the floor like an idiot just added fuel to the flame. He lashed out with his foot, trying to kick the annoying brat hovering above him.  
  
Pietro made the most of it, taunting Lance before speeding out of the way. All the games stopped as the house started to shake violently, Todd hopped away and Pietro backed off. Even though they had given up Lance kept the house kept shaking, he was too angry to keep control his powers.  
  
Todd tried to calm him down, the violent shaking making him nervous. "Hey man, we were only joking yo, it was speedy's fault!"  
  
Pietro chipped in, glaring at Todd for blaming it on him. "The Toad's right- wewhereonlyjoking noneedtogopsychoonus."  
  
The rumbling slowly subsided and Lance pushed himself off the floor before stalking into the bathroom, and slamming the door after him.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
He never looked good, well he looked good but not in the way he would have liked. His brown hair was unkept and greasy, there were two dark bags under his eyes because of the nightmares he always had, and the stubble on his chin made him look like a homeless man.  
  
Lance ran one hand through his hair and turned the cold water on with the other. He was grateful for the small stream that trickled out. Some days the pipes didn't work at all. He scooped up a handful of water and flung it on his face, grimacing when the cold water stung as it hit.  
  
Now that he was fully awake he pulled off his plain white singlet and was reaching down for his boxers when he saw the shower. A pile of green slime had taken up residence in the bottom of the tub, evidence that Todd had showered recently.  
  
Lance grimaced with disgust, if he looked at it carefully he could see the sections of mould as they evolved before his eyes. Needless to say, his desire for showering died rather quickly.  
  
He left the room cursing under his breath, he hated having to share a house with other people. He had plenty of time to get used to it, having lived in an orphanage for most of his life, but at least there you had a choice of bathrooms and there were no slimy mutants to bathe.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Lance liked driving, it didn't matter to him that he needed to stay under a speed limit or that he was driving the original pile of shit, he liked driving.  
  
Driving gave him a feeling of power and control that he never got to experience anywhere else, also, the feeling of the world travelling past you was amazing.  
  
He looked back in the rear view mirror as they drove around the corner. Todd had his headphones on, and as usual, was unaware of surroundings. Fred was sitting next to him, totally engrossed in a bag of greasy potato chips. Pietro was off running school, as he did most mornings. It was one of the only ways for him to work of the extra energy.  
  
Lance watched the passing scenery, the warmth of the sun and the feel of the wind blowing through his hair making him peaceful, almost drowsy. He imagined what it would be like to own a decent car, one that he could drive on the weekends or one that could be relied on not to break down.  
  
By the time he pulled into the Bayville High parking lot it was almost time for first period. That automatically meant that all types of jocks and losers were driving their flashy cars through the lot, really slowly.  
  
Lance would have normally taken the opportunity to ram the back of at least on of their cars, but Principal Kelly had wised up and sent a teacher to guard the lot, so he had to make do with swearing and flipping his finger at the jerks.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Class was boring as usual, for some reason whenever he bothered to attend the teacher went ahead and paired him with one of the X-geeks. He thought it might be because they acted so perfect, maybe the teacher thought it would rub off on him.  
  
Lance was shuffling down the corridor, staring intensely at his worn boots. The sound of a familiar voice made him raise his head. Kitty was walking down the corridor towards him, she was looking back over her shoulder waving to one of her little friends.  
  
He started to head over to her but he changed his direction mid-stride. Summers and his telepathic girlfriend were walking towards Kitty. Lance thought he could avoid them if he didn't meet their eyes, he wasn't in the mood to bother with them at the moment  
  
Of course Summer's had to go and start something. Lance went through his automatic responses, vaguely relieved when he was joined by the rest of the brotherhood.  
  
A warning from Shades, "Stay away from Alvers, Kitty. He's no good for you."  
  
Glower and sneer at the jerk, flirt with girl, make pun, "hey, pretty Kitty don't listen to shades over there, I can rock your world"  
  
Look bad, smirk, watch as she blushes, notices friend then says, "Like, what-ever Lance"  
  
Get angry when Jerk smiles, growl, insult. "What are ya looking at, or can't you see anything through your glasses, geek?"  
  
Smile, listen to insult, *shove*, "What you gonna do report me?"  
  
Trip over, get furious as x-geeks laugh, get up, fight.  
  
Land punches, swear at redhead, stagger back, jump into fray- after Fred, swing, punch teacher in face, sneer angrily at detention.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Detentions were something that were given out quite frequently in Bayville High. Most kids accepted theirs with an angry glare but they attended anyway. Principal Kelly had found out the hard way that not one member of the brotherhood would comply that easily.  
  
Maybe it was that time when Lance had ripped the detention letter up and threw it in his face, maybe it was the computer record that showed that Maximoff, Tolensky and Alvers had been given over 20 detentions and had not attended a single one.  
  
The only thing to do was to have a three-strike system, if they missed more than three detentions their parents would be visited, at home, by members of the bayville police. For some reason, that threat had worked.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Lance groaned and slumped down further in his seat, he couldn't skip detention again or the police would visit the boarding house. That was definitely not a good thing, what would they say, 'we understand your leader ran off and you have no money and you live in a dump with no food, so we won't tell social services on you.'  
  
Principal Kelly had also introduced his school system, they had a volunteer student looking after the detentions, apparently they would respond better to someone their age. Lance bet it was because the teachers hated dealing with them.  
  
The door creaked open and a short and timid girl walked in. She had long brown hair that was half lose and half up, her skin bordered between olive and white, her eyes, whatever colour they might be were obscured by a thick pair of glasses.  
  
If that wasn't enough evidence then her clothes definitely marked her as a geek, three quarter cargo shorts, long socks and sandals and a white t- shirt with mickey-mouse on it.  
  
She looked around the room, "Umm...hi I'm Mig. I'm, like, the teacher sorta thingie."  
  
Pietro had stopped halfway through his story about the explosion in chemistry when she walked in but he quickly resumed it. Todd and Feed were engrossed in his descriptions and Lance was still thinking about life in social services.  
  
The girl placed her bookbag down on the front table and looked at her instruction sheets, rule number one was no talking. She cleared her throat and spoke, "You aren't allowed to talk ...Be quiet please."  
  
She wasn't sure if the boys were ignoring her or if they just hadn't heard her. She was about to clear her voice again when the boy with white hair turned to her and said, "You have a really squeaky voice, is there something wrong with you?"  
  
Mig blinked her eyes, the boy was looking at her curiously, maybe he was slow or something. "No, my voice is fine"  
  
He laughed at her answer and imitated it in a high pitch, nasal voice, "No, my voice is fine, you're in denial but don't worry, it's all your parents fault."  
  
Todd was laughing and even Lance felt a smile playing on his lips. The girl bit down on her lip before replying to Petey's taunt, "It's not my parents fault!"  
  
Todd joined in, looking gravely at Pietro and saying, "You're right man, that chick has problems. Yo, a loser tryin ta be a geek, shameful really."  
  
The girl inhaled sharply and it looked like she had risen to the bait but instead of replying she pulled out a book and started reading.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Lance was too busy engraving his name onto the corner of the desk with a pen to notice the geek girl walking over to him. He had almost finished engraving the 'E' when a metal ruler came down on the table, right next to his hand.  
  
She was standing over him, glaring at him in an unsuccessful attempt for authority. The only thing that gave her away was the violent trembling of her hand. She was scared, scared of Lance, or at least of his reputation.  
  
Pietro always seemed to sense when someone was uncomfortable or scared, and, being the jerk he was he exploited it. One moment the girl was standing normally, the next thing she knew her loose pants had fallen down and her purple and red underwear was exposed.  
  
Not that she could blame it on Pietro. He had left his seat, pulled down her pants and returned before she had enough time to even blink. Making the most of the situation Pietro pointed and laughed in a loud and mocking tone.  
  
Todd was hunched over with tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Since the joke didn't involve to much thinking Fred understood it, his beefy face turned red with laughter and he was slapping the table, cracks were already appearing in it's frame.  
  
It wasn't the joke that made Lance laugh, it was the look on the girls face. Mortification and anger were fighting for the main place on her face, but embarrassment looked like it could overtake them both.  
  
With one hand yanking her pants up and one trying to wipe away her tears she turned and fled from the room. Lance joined in on the fun and called out after her, "Hey Migi, you forgot your books."  
  
She returned almost immediately, hiding behind the figure of Principal Kelly. She slipped past him and gathered her book bag before turning and quickly walking from the room.  
  
Principal Kelly yelled at them and strode around the room before settling behind the desk. He glared at them one last time before he put his feet up and tilted the chair back, waiting for them to get back in order. They did so rather quickly, Pietro pulled out a book and Fred and Todd looked through some nameless magazine.  
  
Lance went back to carving his name into the desk and continued to etch for the rest of the period. By the period of detention was over there was a deep engraving on the corner of the desk that read 'Lance 4 kitty', and, of course, a dreamy look on Lance's face.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!! Please review, it's my birthday wish.  
  
This isn't going to be a Lance/Kitty thing, I firmly disprove in romance, I don't like it. But what can I do, it's in the script so I'll just twist it till it fits in to my story. 


	4. Unexpected Encounters

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho-  
  
...I didn't mean for it to take THAT long to write this chapter. I apologise in advance if this story seems to jump around in the writing style but I kept starting and stopping. I am lazy, it's been a week of holidays and I only finished this today.   
  
I'm introducing a new character into my story. Please don't hate her, hopefully she's not a Mary-Sue as she's based on one of my friends, but if you have any suggestions on how to fix up my story please let me know them.   
  
This might not be updated for a while because I'll probably be focusing on another one of my stories. Whoever said writing got rid of writer's block should be shot. I've got to many stories and not enough time.  
  
Any way, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter I LOVE YOU (almost as much as placebo-the greatest band in the world)  
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
DISCLAIMER- I am not a beautiful and unique snowflake, I do not own anything not x-men evolution. I am unworthy!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Just One of Those Days- Chapter....  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
There was a special place in Lance's heart for Saturday mornings. For as long as he could remember nothing bad had ever happened to him during the time frame. The reason could be simply put down to the fact that he tried his damn hardest to sleep right through them.  
  
This brought him to where he was now, driving through the mall parking lot looking for a space at nine-o clock in the morning. He was fairly sure that it was all Peitro's fault, as most things that happened were.  
  
He had a vague memory of cold water splashing over his bed, and being pushed down the stairs and then being shoved into the car. He had properly woken up after a few minutes of driving, just in time to swerve back onto the right side of the road.  
  
Lance was angry, not only was he wasting his whole morning on 'shopping' but as soon as they drove past the mall the other guys had ditched him, leaving him to try and find a parking spot. He cruised around the lot again and his patience finally paid off. Some old lady in a beat up rust bucket pulled out of a parking spot only a few in front of him.  
  
Without waiting for anyone else to jump in, Lance accelerated the jeep and swerved sharply into the narrow space. He turned the key and grabbed his wallet before hopping out of the car. He didn't bother to lock it any more, the pile of shit wouldn't go unless someone kick started the engine.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
He caught up with Fred and Todd out the front of the grocery store. They were slouching around next to the little kiddie machine and were sending dirty looks at the adults and old ladies that went out of their way to avoid them.  
  
Fred was starting to go red, which Lance had learnt was never a good thing. Whenever he got angry or embarrassed Fred would let go and Blob would take over. Todd had experienced the Blob's rage first hand, and it was a very scary thing.  
  
Lance jogged over to them, aware that he too was the object of contempt and disgust. He spoke quietly so only the three of them could hear what was said, "Calm down, do you want the x-geeks after us now? Cause I can bet you that they'll be here the minute you start."  
  
Fred frowned, then slowly shrugged. He wasn't good at complex thinking but he understood the difficulty they would face if they were banned from yet another shop. He turned away and lumbered towards the entrance of the shop.   
  
Todd scowled in the general direction of the crowd before slouching down and following his bigger friend into the store. Lance scanned the food court and the shop fronts for the familiar flash of white that was Peitro.  
  
He didn't know why but he always hated it when Peitro went to work on collecting clothes or money for them via a five finger discount.   
  
He knew there wasn't that much to worry about, no one even noticed Peitro speed past, let alone feel his touch as he stole their wallet. He wasn't really one to talk, after all he had quite a history of bullying younger kids out of their lunch money.   
  
Lance couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, no strange gushes of wind, no people yelling in surprise as they realised their money was gone and no x-geek beating up on the speedster. He shook his head and walked into the shop, Pietro was probably flirting with every salesgirl in the mall, why in hell was he worried about him.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Bob's Super Duper Market was over run with the usual Saturday morning shopping crowd. Everywhere you looked there was another mother pushing a cart filled with little kids still in their pyjamas sucking on lollypops.   
  
Lance looked around, he was almost certain that they were the only teenagers in he shop, any kid who was already awake was out looking at clothes or checking out a movie. He bet that most of them wouldn't know how to shop.  
  
Todd was getting the tinned foods, home brand baked beans and spaghetti. Fred's job was to grab any food that was at least 40% off even if it was something they would never really want to eat, like last weeks clearance of liver and cod oil patties.   
  
He was in charge of getting everything else, all those small items that kept the whole junkyard running. The bread and milk, soap bars, Pietro's supply of sugary treats and of course, the aspirin that he swallowed like candy. If they were lucky and came over budget it would mean a few chocolate bars or maybe even some more deodorant.  
  
There was only one isle left, usually Lance didn't even bother with this one, but then again usually Pietro was there to speed around and pick everything up for them. He was about to blow it off and go find Fred and Todd, see if they were ready to leave, when a shop assistant walked past in very tight pants and a midriff top.   
  
Lance, like any teenage guy, followed. If he had been paying more attention to where he was going and not focusing so much on whether or not his powers came with x-ray vision he would have noticed the person turning round the corner.   
  
He felt himself knock straight into another person, and felt it as their head jerked up and smash into his jaw. He staggered back a step or two, rubbing his aching jaw with one hand and getting ready to smash the guy with the other.   
  
When he looked down he noticed that the girl was getting ready to do the same. "Watch where yer going, next time you'll be hurting worse," said Lance, trying to sound as threatening as possible.   
  
The girl looked up and her eyes widened before narrowing again. She pushed herself to her feet, grimacing and rubbing her thigh in pain. "It's you! I should have known it, only a jerk like you would mow over innocent people who are TRYING to shop peacefully. And only YOU would threaten said innocent person after knocking them to the ground", she stopped yelling, and without looking at him again picked up her groceries and left.  
  
The shop assistant he had followed glared at him and walked away, mumbling something about jerks under her breath. Lance felt the anger building up inside, he could feel his feet start to sink like they did every time he used his powers. He was going to shake this store to the ground, show them just how much of a jerk he was, but at the last second he pulled away.  
  
He jerked back from his powers, the connection with the earth disappeared and the focused silence that happened when he used his powers was replaced with the usual sounds off a shopping centre. Todd was over by the cash registers, waving madly at him. Fred was nowhere to be seen, although Lance guessed that he was already half way to the food court by now.  
  
Lance cut through the line of people and dumped his basket of items on top of Todd's stacked pile. He waited impatiently as the check out girl swiped everything through, then dug around in his wallet to scrounge up the right amount of cash. He handed the money over and at the same time looked at the girl.  
  
She had short black hair, thickly plastered make-up and she was blowing bubbles as she examined her nails. Lance was immediately reminded of Tabitha, they looked so alike he could actually picture them standing next to each other. He shuddered, imagining what it would be like living in a house with two Tabitha's.  
  
Todd looked at him funny, and Lance realised he had a snort of disgust. The girl was now glaring at him and he was sure that she tried to scratch him when she handed him his receipt.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Peitro was sitting in a booth at the food court flirting with all the girls that walked past. One or two had slowed down to talk, but most of them had just blushed and hurried away. He saw Fred coming towards him and groaned, there was no chance he would pick up a girl while fatso was lumbering around him.  
  
He contemplated speeding away until Lance and Toad turned up but he was pretty sure they wouldn't let Fred go off by himself for too long. He was right, as usual. Lance made his way through the crowd, using his glares and tough guy image to scare the crowd into parting.  
  
Todd was struggling with the rush of people and trying to keep all the shopping bags together. Then again, there weren't many times when the toad could get through something easily, it was if he was a bad luck magnet.  
  
Fred squashed himself into the space between the table and the chair, rolls of fat hanging over the seat and table, putting Pietro right off his food. Lance ignored them all and slumped down on the table across from them. That only left the corner seat for both Todd and the shopping bags.  
  
His attention span was pretty short and it wasn't long before the next group of pretty girls had caught his eye. He glanced around and his gaze stopped on a girl who was sitting alone on the other side of the food court. She looked a little familiar but he reckoned that he might have gone out with her once, but after looking closer he decided that she wasn't his type.  
  
Pietro mentally labelled her as 'attracted to me', after all who could resist him. It wasn't the girl's fault that he was the best looking, smartest, fastest, most brilliant guy in Bayville. While he was busy thinking up adjectives that described himself the girl had gotten up and was storming over to the table.  
  
Lance was busy sipping on his coke and Fred was demolishing the last of his 6 happy meals, Todd however saw the girl coming and poked Peitro in the back. " Yo, I ain't ever seen one of yer ex-s look that pissed atcha, what did yah do?" questioned Todd.  
  
Peitro was fast, that was something that no one could deny. And that was why he looked up and in 1/8th of a second had assessed the situation and zipped over to the other side of the table. Unfortunately Toad didn't have anything that allowed him to dodge the punch that was coming his way.  
  
The girl's fist connected solidly with his left cheek and his head snapped back with a sickening sound. The girl looked bewildered, wondering why her original target had disappeared in a blink of an eye. Any normal person would have started apologising, or at least run for their life, but Mig Destura was definitely not normal.  
  
She looked around at the stunned faces of both the diners in the food court and then at the angry faces of those at the table and then rubbed her head before muttering "...eh, my bad".  
  
Lance exploded, "Your bad! You punch Toad in the face and you say 'my bad'! What sort of freak are you? First you start going off at me in the grocery store and then you appear while we're eating and just PUNCH him" at this he pointed at Todd, who was nursing his cheek and staring at her in confusion, " in his fricken face!"  
  
"First of all it was a JAB, not a punch. Besides you all deserve it, that baka over there, yes you albino boy, pulled my pants down when I had to look after you in MY spare time because your like some bad boy wannabes. And if that wasn't all you made me cry, and I hate crying. Then if that wasn't enough I got in trouble because you had to engrave you love for miss Kitty 'I'm-a-stupid-valley-girl-who's-really-smart' Pride on the desk. So...sucked in"  
  
Her face was red and she was gulping in breath, trying to make up for the fact that she hadn't taken a breath for the last minute or so. She was prepared to either walk away or fight, depending on what their reaction was, but she wasn't prepared for this.  
  
The big one had gone back to eating the scraps of food from his plate. Pietro, who she liked to call the albino jerk had left the table and was talking with a girl a few tables away and the short guy with the slouch that she had punched by accident, was looking at her with a stupid grin plastered to his face.  
  
Lance looked up at her sneered and then turned back to his drink, dismissing her with a wave of his hand and a casual, "whatever girlie, get lost".  
  
Mig turned around and walked away in a daze. They were the guys that everyone in the school was afraid of? They seemed like idiots more than anything else. Luckily for her she was too stunned to overhear Todd say, "Man, I think in love yo, she's a babe when she gets mad"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Thankyou for not clicking the back button halfway through the chapter. Please leave any compliments with me in the review section, heck I'll even take a flame or two.  
  
Next chapter- we find out what it's like living in the Brotherhood house, Todd has a crush on a geeky girl and Peitro gets a mysterious phone call.  
  
BTW-  
  
This is on no real time-line, it doesn't fall between any particular episodes. I mention Tabitha but at the time she's not living with them and neither is Mystique. Oh, and Peitro hasn't ditched them for Magneto yet either. 


End file.
